


The Sweeter Side

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [88]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-29
Updated: 2008-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #96 – “I like you. I like you. I like you.”</p><p>[for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://yoomie.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://yoomie.livejournal.com/"></a><b>yoomie</b>  (this is the last one you get for a while dear! *wags finger* ^^)] btw… I demand you be happy! ^.~ lol *demanding side out and active* Sorry this is pure crack because 1. it is late here and 2. It is au and I don’t want it weird. And yes the author knows that Cho Shin Sung is a band (aren’t they love!?!) but it sounded like a good name for a school, so uplifting lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweeter Side

What was one thing a bully could never resist? Ever? Something sweet. Something innocent. Or someone.

\---~~~---

Kangin was known as the resident bully, haunting the hallways of Cho Shin Sung High like the headless horseman and his fleet of accompanying ghost put together. Leave it to him to be the first person the new student meets on his long and confusing trek to the censorious eyes sure to meet his pink-haired head in the room of doom that awaited him. Although the bulldog persona surely would not have noticed had the other not knocked him down with the momentum of a swift turn around a corner.

That was when it all began, Kangin looking up at the nameless boy, vowing revenge on the soul inside that adorably concerned classmate.

Soon he learned the other’s name, Sungmin, and that just served to make revenge harder, as the cuteness made itself increasingly obvious. Now he was determined to possess, fending off suitors, both male and female, in an attempt to ensure his own chance.

Then one day he cornered the younger in the bathroom, locking the door behind him, approaching with animalistic eyes that someone didn’t convey their desire to Sungmin, innocent or oblivious, whatever the case may be. Sungmin just crawled further into the corner, wanting to escape this nameless something.

Kangin braced a hand on either side of the younger’s head and leaned down, brushing his mouth over the other’s in a clash of lips and teeth that drew a surprised moan from the other.

“Wh-why?” His voice shook, and it made Kangin smile, his control cemented. He didn’t respond right away, instead moving to unzip both pairs of pants, removing them, the bottom half nude for both.

“Because!” He said playfully, a lethal grin playing over his features. When one doesn’t use smiles often, they make sure those they do use carry impact.

When he didn’t finish the reply, Sungmin looked at him confused while trying to pull his shirt down to cover all the unmentionable areas, and judge the time and distance to the locked door, plus the time it would take him to unlock said door before making his escape. Time wouldn’t be on his side as a mouth, Kangin’s mouth, descended decidedly upon his half hidden cock, plush lips – yes, plush, soft, like stuffed animals except on his cock, and real – wrapping around him, sucking hard and deep as if trying to make it to the other side of the world through his member.

Sungmin couldn’t help the moan that rolled through him when teeth grazed the sensitive skin light enough to not cause pain. Just as he couldn’t stop the repetition of the question, the confused look of stunned pleasure, and the hand that had reached down of its own volition to grasp the head of hard below him.

“I like you,” Kangin said. “I like you. I like you! Are you fucking happy now that you know?” The only response he got was a gaping mouth, a hole from which moans fell freely as the other met release numbly.

The he nodded, grinned, blushed, and hid his head in the crook of the elder’s neck as Kangin smiled, warmth spreading through him for the first time in quite some time.

\---~~~---

It doesn’t take much to melt a bully’s heart, just a little sweetness and a dash of spice. Sungmin had both.


End file.
